borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Stuck items in Moxi's
So doing my first run through of the Underdome and my round prize items are getting stuck in the roof. Im playing on 360. Any else had this issue and if yes anything I can do about it? Thanks TheRenewedValor I have honestly never seen this happen before (as they should normally appear on ground-level, below where Moxxie is standing). Is this something that has happened multiple times, or just on a single run through the Underdome arenas? If it's only happened during one session, I'd suggest giving it another go after re-logging. If it's still persisting, let us know what arena it's happening in, what character you're using, level etc. It's possible that you've stumbled across a unique glitch. If it's any consolation though, the round prize items are 99% garbage anyways. Diakonov007 17:53, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 This problem happens to me constantly. After beating the round boss, the weapons just get stuck in the ceiling like TRV is saying. I used a level 61 siren solo, and a level 27 berserker as host + my siren. I'd say it happened every other round too. Of coarse it was always the orange and eridian weapons that got stuck... Though I've never seen this before, just watch... now that I know about this glitch, it's gonna happen to me all the time now. =P Diakonov007 18:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Well, I just noticed it because on solo, 3 weapons would drop every round, and then all of the sudden, only one or two would drop, so I looked up and whatdya know? They're stuck up there. Almost seems to happen every round to me with at least one of the prizes being stuck. I've been doing solo runs with a 46 lvl Hunter.TheRenewedV alor 20:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I almost never get a weapons drop in the underdome. That must be the reason why. i'll have to look up the next time to seeVeggienater 22:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Question(s): Is this issue from the 360 only? ...or also from the PS3 and PC too? Judging from the dates from the postings above, seems that this issue has possibly developed since the latest BL Patch (August 4th). If anyone else has the same issue, please specify the gaming console (360, PS3, or PC). I'm using PC, and I've had no Underdome issue in Version 1.30; although, I've not yet tried Underdome in Version 1.31, so I'll find out soon. Again, please specify which gaming console when it comes to a glitch or bug. UnKel 00:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) This has happened to me on PS3 but not very often. I've only seen it once on PC. And it's happened before the recent patch. Sorry about the late post, I don't get around to everything. Laserblasto 01:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm on the 360, and now that I've actually been looking out for this glitch, I realize that it happens fairly frequently (about every other round). Since I've never paid attention to this in the past (since Underdome drops are crap anyways), I can't say whether or not this has been happening pre-DLC 3. I can only say that it happens rather often and can result in anywhere between 1-3 guns being stuck in the ceiling. If anyone has noticed this before DLC 3, that may be interesting to note. Diakonov007 08:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 I went in Moxxi's yesterday. Did all 20 rounds, I'd say at least 10 rounds got bugged and had items stuck on the roof. I had not noticed this until I read this thread. I am experiencing this on my 360 Console, and seems to happen rather alot of times. On the 360 Not sure if a DLC caused it(downloaded all of them on the same day) But it happens every round, ususally just one weapon stuck on the roof. Happens so often I thought it was part of the game, some thing to promote playing Underdome with other people.